Zaikudo Raiden
This is the result of Zaikudo after the "Lunar Transition," becoming a colossal entity to be feared due to the enhanced physical & mental attributes. His appearance alternates exponentially to exhibit & represent the increase in his newfound might. Character Name Name Zaikudo Raiden Ethnicity Vampire, Demon, Seraphim, Wolf Viper Gender Male Clan/Crew Solstice Kingdom DOB Moon Solstice General Roleplay Details Alias(s) Celestial or Crescent Prince. Genre Fantasy Type Roleplay Appearance Basic Details Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Persian blue, however emanating sleek strips of Glaucous wildly diffusing from the center of his head to be distributed about shrewdly. However is not visibly obvious due to his slight obsession with head wear. * Eyes: An ominous presence of aura constantly alternates the vibrant colors between Palestine & Cerulean. * Build: Muscular & Athletic, * Height: 5'9''4'' * Weight: 146lbs. * Wings: Inactive being due to being folded in columns and coiled from the spine up against his chest plates pausing at the tips attracting toward the center of his chest. Once released would span a diameter of 6'3 into a single pair of feather like extensions to giving him the Avian characteristics including the ability of flight, but what garments from his upper waist and over would be torn apart due to the pressure of wing release and spread to full expansion. Despite the thin appearance of the single pair, he has the use of divisibility to divide and separate his wings by will to fully exceed the comparison of an actual Seraphim Angelic. * Elemental Alignment: Crescent, Holy (Zaikudo), Unholy (Geidou), Lightning, Ice, Fire (Geidou), Wind (Geidou), Distinguishing / Identifying features Despite his inner nature to selfish gratification of himself to boast about his skills in combat. He bears the insignia as a medic upon the his baret, an armor ring worn upon his right hand, near the base of his finger to 1/3 of an inch from the second joint. His attire which greatly differs from others of his ethnicity and/or social group despite being born under Nobility. Inventory / Stock Attire / Armor *Armor: Rarely will he take part on the appearance of unnecessary coverage such as armor, preferring ultimate freedom of movement than to be restricted behind an outer shell of cowardice. Bravely holding the scars of his fallen prey about his body as trophies of significance during each triumph. *Clothing: Ordinarily presented in a thick one piece tunic robe that extends to be from just the base of the neck region and end inches that exposes his wooden geta, the sleeves had overgrown his finger tips by several inches. Quite an odd fellow who wore a faded tan scarf about his neck and secured with the ends buried underneath the robe. Also the baret that had the insignia of a medic handed down by his uncle promoting long life, also a family heirloom. However underneath the outstanding attire, he wore garments consisting of a black hooded vest that securely strapped his 3 swords along his left hip over a thinner robe matching in length from the waist down, however exposing his hands and lower toward the neck area of the collar. The clothing underneath would be concealed until necessary times where the situation may cost him his life. Armaments *Seunkyo the Wind Shadow: Entitled after overthrowing the Kingdom of Flight, Imperial King Seunkyo Takeyudei, he discovered a abnormally Duke Blue sheathed Katana(刀) along near the boards of a scaffolding to the right of an archway. Kept securely tucked behind an indent previously shattered under the structure beginning to give way. Clearly forged during the Muromachi period, significantly designed with intricate laces with part of the sheath weaved with thick twine or rope along the center that had seemed to darken with age. Imbued with part of Seunkyo's will that seems to beat whenever Zaikudo tends to take hold of the hilt. This katana upholds distinguishing characteristics pertaining to power collective as the steel itself may alternate into liquid metal including the hilt unrecognized by the wielder's will, however adapts for advantages dependant on the surroundings this particular sword's steel is released from it's sheath. However as the name suggests, this katana may freely alternate to a transparent appearance due to the extremely rapid vibrations it produces while swung. Only to be proven visible by it's constantly moving shadow alone. *Saphael the Cursed: This sword conquered by succeeding over Zaikudo's older combat teacher, Saphael Reklieu who was once an older infamous General during the final crusade where only those two had narrowly avoided death when buried the final shift of snow from an avalanche, presumed dead by the pursuers. They had eventually recovered and begun an immense amount of training in various locations, each with a goal in mind. This blade would be that of an identical twin of Seunkyo however the colors coordinated toward violet nature, the shoulders were of a rapier design such as the blade resembling those who had jousted during medieval times. Much controversy that rambled about the blade and it's history, despite that much is said by his teacher who was overcome from Zaikudo's results from his training. Attaining such a blade which is imbued with the power of Crescent, however wielding it during combat will enhance the sense & desire for bloodshed. Which explains why he is normally hesitant to use it quite often. *Girashiru Senjou: Zaikudo's most prized possession and signature blade who has chosen him to be it's wielder of his immense proportionate strength. A blade of unrivaled and unimaginable power enough to make King Arthur's Excalibur to a trifle in comparison to the depths of the hidden attributes deeply locked and buried within a dwelling subconscious of the sword itself. Appearance: Consisting at the start of the jaded hilt from the length of 8 inches created of a diamond like construct which was coiled around by a periwinkle blue-colored like bondage properly secured along the hilt. This was a safeguard to prevent injuries during combat, a very versatile fabric. The steel majority of the sword was a limited 4 ft long, a bold dark gray outline that inclines to follow toward the tip with a decrease in size. Dual edged outer tips resembling a scimitar. This extraordinary sword couple with unique qualities give it the strange scimitar sort appearance forged with a similar designs of a long-sword. Steel portion consisted of a sleek metallic silver being able to reflect exceedingly well against the sun's natural rays. The directions the shoulders of the sword separating the blade from the grip, had shaped itself to partially resemble a circle, the left shoulder grip curved toward the direction of the steel being 1/2 an inch from actual contact while the accorded coordinated right grip would curve toward the handle of the sword being 2 inches before contact. Creating symbollically a incomplete moon shape of oppositely presented corners. This blade is Legend to have caused Zaikudo to undergo, "Lunar Transition" that mildly alternates his outer appearance which will appear during the Moon Solstice unleashing the inner magnitude of his strength, enhancing all according to: Senses, Strength, Stamina, Clarity, Stimulation & Effectiveness of Adrenaline, Speed, Skills of combat. All however in the matter of 7 days will this sharp increase hold. *Wings (Combat Formation): In very rare times of desperation will he consult toward his wings to be used as a sort of weapon, converting the construct considering his were made by metallic compounds similar to aluminum however miraculously superior to the strength of diamond. The muscles inside each wing would vibrate toward speeds gaining traction and raising temperatures close to boiling point before manipulating the electromagnetic alignment of his single current location toward disrupting gravity. During this time, the muscles freely slither about the newly boiled and liquid metal being adaptive to such heat while releasing cold oxygen (depraving Zaikudo of the necessity himself from the body) and shaping it to a more destructive force resembling swords of strange flexibility unorthodox due to a vent & shaft system with intervals of the metal opening and closing between 1 - 2 inches in span triggered by the inner workings of the buried muscles of the newly shaped wings, the feathers would at this point resemble hooks used to tear & puncture vital organs of the body while the wing itself be simply flexible long steel that may vary in wing span between 6 - 7ft. Using this ability would sacrifice flight, however despite the heavier focused load toward the back, he is still granted to move freely with momentum of thrust and pull with the sword & flail like qualities of the newly formed wings. With this, would prove to be a very dangerous foe for a battalion, however will only Geidou will be willed enough to perform this mode. Extras *A personal journal in which he has scribbled several quotes originally written by him such as. #"Day to day, life escapes away. Love is lost, at a forsaken cost. Lonely and gone, walking aimlessly til dawn. The memories linger like a haunting, your one of the only people I've been wanting. Yet it ends like this, no hug nor kiss. The day ends as darkness descends, a dark cloud over thy head.. This is my dread." #"Saddened by fate, not caring for love nor hate. Truth be thy name, for I once played your game. For there is no one to blame, but.. You. The lies I had believed, the memories I relieved. You say, "I love you." Will those words ever be, true..?" #"Fermenting my unholy sins and hatred, the will that was mustered was nothing but demeaned and flustered. By the flickering lights of the newborn sky, each encounter of unnecessary hope that was lie. With thy sword and sheath.. You shall bellow a blood curdling cry." *You require to read more? You'll have to ask me personally because the rest is confidential & classified information for warriors who prove themselves enough to challenge the likes of me. Personality / Behavior patterns General *His personality resembles the typically suave and polite Gentleman with proper posture, mainly act as a facade toward strangers being slightly insecure to being too fond to others. *He may act perverted to only the ones he feels at most relaxed and enjoys being accompanied by most (His lover and very few alone will be interacted with this side of him.) *In times of great peace with a group that suit with him decently, he may compromise his Gentlemanly self to a more selfish & lazy behavior. *Quite a lone wolf in times of uncertainty, ill mood or found with particular individuals he either despises, dislikes, nervous toward or suspicious. Religious Alignment *He believes only to satisfy himself and not under the influence of an almighty Deity he cannot seem to visualize with such absolute power & authority. He considers himself an Atheist in this case. Outer Goals *His best wishes are to resurrect the crumbled society of the Crescent Lunar Kingdom once after crushing the final crusaders who plot themselves as remnants within hidden locations, hunting in the process. *Ultimately destroy any unnecessary & lingering ties with those he finds as immorally corrupt or severely pitiful that disgusts him to the core. *Attaining the might of the final blade of purity by annihilating the remnants of the Black Vipers while in search for Ziel, the Crimson Siege on the journey. Inner Goals *Utterly defeat his old rivals or once allied clansmen in order to retain dominance, instilling fear & disarray to his enemies because of their hateful and unreasonable sense of justice or crime. *Overcoming the final push his brother's influence has on him and being able to willfully wield and inherit the powers without the need for Soul Transition to take effect and allow Geidou to bring forth destruction to all. Hopes/Desire *Not much has he shown hope or desire unless it is with one who he feels fond enough to open up toward, in particularly to his lover. Superstitions *The traditions & legends that were passed down for him to once believe were dashed during the blood shed of the final crusade against the Black Vipers whom they once shared an alliance with. Admirable Traits *Any given moment whether it be his companions, comrades or superiors will he not compromise his known formal attitude and Gentlemanly stature. He will give his utmost respect to those he finds are worthy to cross blades with. Negative Traits *He will compromise his peaceful & formal attitude only during times he will clash swords with another combatant whether it be to provide justice with this method. Prejudices *Despite his twisted sense of justice being raveled with the beliefs and corrupted behavior of thought due to his mental disease (Geidou). He feels the need to conjure justice to those who feel utterly superior to all because of newfound authority or power with abusive means. Philosophy of Life *"You may end up thinking of the refined definition your entire life span, instead of straining yourself to the point of misery or submission. I believe it best to let go and enjoy the time you have now. Use every shred to your advantage to be complete with no regrets." Horrors *Not known to have any sort of fear lingering in the depth of his mind beyond the consideration his brother during Soul transition will uphold destruction during his time of surface. Overall Likes *He finds it quite gratifying to be left in isolation with a absolute clear thought. To be accompanied by others he seems to act quite the "lone wolf" of the group. Overall Dislikes *The ignorance he discovers in others he despises so, viewing the faces others wear that compromises their previous identity deems as revolting despite him being a hypocrite of the fact his inner angst drives him to enjoy being as a gladiator himself. Family Marital Status *I am at the most joy I could possibly imagine. What does that tell you? Members *The true blood related members of his family were sadly vanquished during the final crusade that had befallen his kingdom. He alone bears the undignifying task of living with such unsightly images that frequently spark into his mind on almost any given moment. He once found sanction under a family who he was bonded to (not by blood) such as the Kinomaras, however after their "tragic" downfall he sought to cut ties with the members and simply move forward. Physical Physical Condition *Normally found in a very delightful & healthy state, no requirements of compromising himself to keep status. Mental or Physical illness/affliction *At any given moment his conscious is frequently disturbed by the lingering memories that circulate his mind at any given moment. Immediately putting him into a state of submission. *During cases of a red moon if he were within his sights, would increase the effectiveness of the Soul transition he would, transforming into his brother, Geidou. Despite being trapped within his own subconscious by the mental block of his brother from penetrating through, the time gap between then is extended after each transition. Beginning to in turn, corrupt Zaikudo to submit to his presence inside for total domination of the mind & body. Thus causing him traumatic migraine & mass physical/mental strain. Physical Strengths *Combat styles (Fist): Although very modest of his strength toward others, his athletic ability is greatly superior to his appearance finding it simple to desolate mountain ranges with a movement of his finger if need be. Being a skilled combatant in Martial arts such as Aikido & Taekwondo (traditional). Both had varied among the required physical effort. *Combat styles (Kendo): Very limited knowledge of Kendo, he very much respects the arts as he studies vigorously with the way of drawing & re-sheathing while effectively striking an opponent vitally. For this to succeed, he required the knowledge of the average body which contains nearly 200 vital points. He studies and became a practitioner to particularly striking the common & deep peroneal nerve following the area around the intercoastal nerves were his normally marked targets.\ *High resistance to the nature of cold taking on the highly dangerous methods of his training mainly revolving around to build up to stand the great cold near the degree of below 0*. Growing adaptive well to a point where his skin would appear to be healthy yet be colder than ice once in contact with. This may also be quite a disadvantage to those fond of him who wish to, "hug" or come close toward. Skills and Education : :Magi'''c' :* Aura of Physical Refinement: Only to be attained during his "Lunar Transition," an ominous aura emanates to surface around his body that greatly enhances cell strength bonds which in point suggests of enhancing skin density & physical strength of in a general area, this can be seen visible as a darkened cobalt blue cloud that constantly shifts it's physical shapely mass. He willfully masters such a state during his transition in which he may focus the aura to resonate among particular areas through minimal mental effort alone. :* Coup De Gras: This requires much physical & mental effort far beyond strain that leaves the user a almost hollow shell of their former self. Only attained during his final Seraphim stage (Mark release #2) Information of the attack must be asked by the original creator of the execution technique. :'Body skills''' :* Particular knowledge only the lover may be in known with.~ (Heh.) :Education :* Because he was of Noble bloodline, he had received a high valued education by personal tutors in both combat and great studies. Carrying within his mind, a vast amount of knowledge, however his experiences define most beyond all of his invigorating length. Weaknesses :*Vampire Stage: This stage evolves Geidou to his true nature that sort out clarity and replacement of internal animal & savage instinct alone that drive this mass murderer with his chaotic might. Greatly enhances and overcomes the limits of Geidou's physical & spiritual average state, completely feeling whole with his Unholy side alone. Sacrificing clarity and resistance to Holy alignment for physical strength. :*Vizard Stage: Because Zaikudo will very much uncommonly unleash this inner strength that overall greatly decreases mental thought and attracted forward to mental instability & animalistic instinct, quite reckless with little thought through each assault. The distinguishing marks that color his white face frame represent the amount of his reiatsu which very much upon how closer he is toward the other stages of his self. Within this state, he has no means to be able to distinguish between ally or foe. :*Seraphim Stage: Nearly invulnerable except rivaled by the power of his inner corruption that leave him frequently open to attacks due to inability for clear mental status, weakened and proved vulnerable against Unholy or Demonic alignment. :*Demonic (Geidou) Stage: The average stage of Zaikudo's "Inner Corruption" ergo his brother, who share his body as a vessel. Granting him incredible prowess for complete mental stability for the phase shift in consciousness isolating Zaikudo's within an untapped source to be buried deep once brought out to the surface alternating his appearance to those that imitate Geidou's attire. Little is known about him especially about weaknesses but what can be sorted out would be any sort of Holy or Light alignment. :*Wolf Viper: This form revolves around speed and flat lands to continue paces well over Mach 2, situated at a disadvantage within terrain unable for proper traction. History Outstanding Quote *"What seem a gentle breeze, in my presence you shall freeze. Thy angel will awake, the Earth shall quake. Let my might be your undoing, for your treachery you be ruing. Let thy bones freeze, may your spirit shatter. No noise will be found but a subtle clatter. "I lead the path to destruction... As forseen my resurrection... May my legend be forever, as your death in this endeavor. Will be of not my concern. With thy inner demon, you shall burn..." Childhood Classified. Adulthood Classified. Hobbies *He will take up to savor the moment he will be confined within isolation without any background disturbances beyond those natural to nature. However he will always find it enjoyable with the ones he cherishes spending time with. *During moments of silence, he will liven the deathly mute background with a tune played with plucked blade of blue grass. Noted Accomplishments *Overcoming his brother even if only for the time and compressing into his mind alone, despite the horrifying disruptive images he inherits due to the influential corruption of him. Once taking control, he will note it as his greatest triumph, assuming all is successful. *Being able to wield, inherit & handle the inner strengths of 3 out of the 4 blades of purity by his side and vanquishing many of his rivals with their combined might has become quite a great feat for him. Current status Occupying my time with making music.~ OOC Information :* Name: Matthew K. Baine :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Zaikudo R. Raiden :* E-mail: Only to those he finds loyal or close enough. :* Instant Messages: www.zaikudo.chatango.com Category:Characters